Tu Perteneces Junto A Mi
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Soy la única que te hace reír, la que sabe tu vida, tus historia, tus problemas, la que entiende tu humor negro, y tu personalidad sarcástica, y aunque sea una nerd pecho-plano, te conozco y te amo, dime si yo estoy aquí, porque tu estas ahí con esa. S&M


**Tu Perteneces Junto a Mi**

**Summary:****Soy la única que te hace reír, la que sabe tu vida, tus historia, tus problemas, la que entiende tu humor negro, y tu personalidad sarcástica, y aunque sea una nerd pecho-plano, te conozco y te amo, dime si yo estoy aquí, porque tu estas ahí con esa, que apenas sabe tu nombre. S&M**

**Soul Eater y sus personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo & Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>. . . <strong>

-Que hay pecho plano?-

Lo mire con cara de falso enojo, con los pómulos inflados en señal de molestia.  
>El solo rio, con esa sonrisa que ilumina las ciudades, con tus dientes tan afiliados y blancos, que combina con tus ojos carmesí.<p>

-Nada idiota, como estas tú?-  
>Mi mejor amigo, vecino, confidente y eso. Desgraciadamente para mí.<br>Soul Evans el capitán del equipo de básquetbol y _Novio _de Liz Thompson la chica más superficial del universo, la más pesada, la más tonta, la más cobarde.  
>Nos conocimos de una manera muy rara, yo tenía 10 años, él también.<br>Estaba en una fiesta de celebración de mis padres y en mi antigua casa había un piano. Iba al tocador cuando vi un niño con cabello blanco, ojos carmín y en esmoquin negro. Tocando el piano, me quede observándolo durante mucho rato, hasta que el me vio.

-Soul Evans! Tu eres?-  
>-Maka Albarn, se mi amigo!-<p>

Fue más una orden el solo me sonrío y me dio la mano, me enseño a bailar vals ese día.  
>La pase muy bien, me puse triste cuando él se fue, seguí con mi vida, hasta que entre en secundaria, ya que no era una adolescente normal. Soy la estudiosa, la que ama tener un 10+. La competitiva, la ganadora, la que todo el mundo mira con respeto, diciendo <em>Ella va a tener un futuro muy exitoso, será famosa, será perfecta.<br>_Lo sabía, sabía todo eso, y estaba muy orgullosa, nunca había querido ser alguien más. Me amaba, me gustaba ser nerd, así es … me gustaba, ahora diría que me avergonzaba.  
>Pero fue culpa de la mudanza, había nuevos vecinos, vi un muchacho en la puerta de la casa de alado, mayor fue mi sorpresa era él. Aquel muchacho de cuando tenía 10 años, mi vecino seria el, esto iba a ser genial.<p>

-Soul? Te acuerdas de mí?-  
>-Maka! Wuaauu que tiempos, claro que te recuerdo-<p>

Eso fue todo, desde ahí, todos los días nos juntábamos a conversar, sabíamos nuestras vidas a la perfección.  
>Como comenzó todo, cuando lo nombraron capitán, cuando la conoció a ella, cuando no dejaba de hablar de esa.<br>Yo como buena _amiga_ le ayudaba, y claro término siendo su novio, pero cuantas veces venia triste porque esa cosa rubia (que digo si yo igual soy rubia T_T) se había enojado, lo había cortado, habían rumores de que lo engañaba.

Claro que lo engañaba eso era obvio toda la escuela lo sabía, pero Soul no quería verlo. Y tal vez es mi culpa porque yo nunca se lo eh dicho.

-Que pasa Soul? Estas, triste-

-No lo estoy-

-No fue una pregunta fue una afirmación-

-Ay Maka me conoces tan bien, si es lo de siempre-

-Sabes ella me cae mal-

-Porque?-

-Por cómo te trata, por cómo me trata, por cómo es-

-Maka ella no es realmente así, ella es muy dulce y tierna y me ama-

Solo rodé los ojos como podía ser tan ciego, ella se podía estar acostándose con la mitad de la escuela y Soul que es tierna y me ama, si claro!  
>Era obvio que no se daría cuenta, ella era perfecta a los ojos de cualquier chico, pechos perfectos, cintura perfecta, cara perfecta.<br>Y yo? Plana, plana, fea. Ella capitana de porrista, Yo? Capitana del equipo de ajedrez. Ella usa ropa apretada, tacones, Yo? Ropa suelta, cómoda y zapatillas. Ella se pinta las uñas mientras yo estudio. Ella solo sonríe y tiene miles de citas, yo tengo que invocar al mismo Dios para que me consiga una cita y aun así no lo logro.

Conclusión ella perfecta, Yo? Cero a la izquierda. Si mi confianza bajo a ese extremo, pero era culpa de Soul.  
>Yo conocía todo de él, cada cosa el mínimo detalle a mí me importaba.<p>

-Si ya tu novia es perfecta, y que hizo ahora?-

-No fui yo el culpable- PORQUE TE CULPAS ES ELLA!

-Y que hiciste?-

-Me reí se sus tacones, dije un chiste negro según ella-

-Oh vamos ella no tiene humor-

-No, ella tiene razón tengo que dejar de tener ese tipo de humor-

No lo podía creer, aparte de cambiarme a mí, lo estaba cambiando a él. No estoy no te lo permito Liz!

-Soul?-

-Dime Maka?-

-En una semana es tu concierto de piano verdad?-

-Si- sonrisa hermosa –Gracias por acordarte vendrás verdad?-

-Nunca me perdería la oportunidad de escucharte tocar, sabes que me encanta-

-Gracias Maka y mañana es tu torneo de ajedrez verdad ñoña! Jajá estaré ahí-

-Gracias Soul, significa mucho para mí-

-Si quiero ver cómo les pateas el culo a esos nerds que no son nada cool-

-Oye pero yo también soy una nerd-

-Si pero tú eres un nerd cool Maka-

El sonrojo se hizo presente y luego silencio…no era incómodo nunca nada era incómodo con Soul, y al final ambos estallamos en risas.

-Maka recuerdas esa canción?-

-Cual la que me "Dedicaste" en piano-

-Sip esa, sabes lo que dice la letra?-

-Ni idea-

-Yo te esperare, nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar, y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare-

-Si la conozco, después dice si tú te vas no queda nada sigo cantando con la luz apagada, es esa verdad?-

-Sí, esa misma, amo esa canción y _claro igual que a ti_-

-Si es muy buena, oye vamos a comer algo?-

-Mmm…claro tu invitas!-

-Tramposo!-

Paso mi torneo de ajedrez y claro en primera fila ahí estaba Soul, saludándome y sacándole la lengua al equipo contrario.

Definitivamente este chico me movía el piso, era un remolino de sensaciones cuando me sonreía. Lo amaba con locura, pero era demasiado ciego.

Gane por supuesto, luego de la competencia fuimos a comer algo, un local que a Soul y a mí, nos encantaba por la música. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que la _Reina _hizo aparición.

-SOUL! Acá estabas, y con la ñoña esta-

-Liz que haces aquí?-

-Vine a buscarte, dah hay una fiesta en media hora, y cómo íbamos a faltar-

-Estoy ocupado no ves-

-Ocupado, yo te veo a ti solo, además este lugar no es nada cool, ósea escucha la música es como si alguien se murió-

-Se llaman clásicos Liz y estoy con Maka no seas descortés-

No lo iba a soportar, no me importaba, la odiaba, solo quería llorar y salir corriendo de ahí, pero mi orgullo es más fuerte.

-Tranquilo Soul no intentes enseñarle al mono vestido de seda que música es buena, si después de todo es un mono, pero no te alteres mono, digo Liz me voy, gracias por acompañarme hoy Soul, te lo agradezco de verdad y adiós, pásenla bien en su fiesta-

Al principio Soul se murió de la risa, por mi humor tan sarcástico. Solo nos entendíamos nosotros dos.

-Maka espera no te vayas…te voy a dejar-

-Ay Soul déjala pobre rechazada, pero amo cuando haces tú acción buena del día, eres tan bueno. Y porque un mono se vestiría de seda, ósea que tonta no?-

-No Liz no entendiste el chiste-

-Tú y tu humor negro, los detesto, pero ya vámonos-

Si era definitivo la odiaba con mi alma porque tenía que ser tan mala, tan estúpida, y porque tú la querías, mírame a mí, eh estado aquí todo el camino.

La semana paso y hoy en la noche era el recital de Soul, estaba buscando mi vestido negro, porque combinaba con el de Soul.

Iba por el pasillo y los escuche discutir.

-Liz eres mi novia, espero que estés ahí-

-Es solo un estúpido concierto Soul, además no ganas nada, no es un concurso-

-Tienes el día libre porque no puedes ir dime una buena razón-

-Porque me duermo, porque no me gusta esa música tuya-

-ERES MI NOVIA!-

-Y YO ME ABURRO!-

-Dios! Liz como eres tan desagradable!-

Lo vi irse del lugar, mientras ella gritaba no sé qué estupidez, cuando se topó contra mí, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Solo lo abrace pobre de mí Soul.

-Porque es tan cruel? Dime?-

-Porque es una…porque no se da cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere-

-Gracias Maka, siempre sabes que decir, eres la mejor amiga del mundo- _Auch eso dolió con todas sus palabras__** amiga.**_

_**-**_De nada Soul, además yo estaré ahí para ti ok_**- **_

Llego la noche y yo ya estaba en el teatro, por supuesto estaba todo lleno, y había dos asientos reservados adelante para mí y para esa.  
>El asiento de la mona estaba vacío cosa obvia pero bueno, más Soul para mí.<br>Toco precioso como siempre, cuando todo termino lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Fue precioso Soul, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-

-Gracias Maka-

-No estés deprimido ella no vale la pena si?-

-SOOOOUUULL! Te vi tocaste precioso, te amo eres tan lindo-

Él se soltó de mi abrazo y corrió hacia ella, la abrazo y se besaron. Ya fue. Esto rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos AMIGA _amiga _ NO ME INTERESA SER AMIGA de un imbécil así.

-SOUL OYE IDIOTA!-

Ambos miraron en mi dirección, con cara extrañada

-Qué te pasa tonta, deja en paz a mi novio-

-MONO NO TE HABLO A TI! Soul escucha bien que te lo voy a decir una vez y luego no quiero que me hables nunca más en tu vida-

Vi su cara caer al piso de la sorpresa pero ya no me importaba, tenía rabia, ira, orgullo, y mi coraje no ayudo mucho.

-Soy la única que te hace reír, cuando sé que estas por llorar, se tus canciones favoritas, me cuentas tus sueños, se dónde perteneces, y es conmigo, tu perteneces a mi lado, porque no puedes verlo!  
>Tienes una sonrisa que ilumina toda una ciudad, no te había visto hace tiempo, me dices que estas bien! Eres mejor que esto que haces con una chica como ella!<p>

DIME QUE HACES CON ELLA, no te conoce, te engaña, te cela, te trata mal, te usa, te miente, se pinta las uñas azules mientras tú le hablas, NO TE ESCUCHA! NO TE AMA COMO YO. Eh secado tus lágrimas, se todo de ti.

Como puedes ser tan ciego? No ves que estoy enamoradísima de ti.  
>No puedes ver? Tu perteneces junto a mi.-<p>

La cara de impacto de Soul y de Liz no tenía precio, estaba a punto de llorar lo sabía.

-No me pinto las uñas azules TONTA no me gusta el azul-

-Es enserio? Sabes Soul no vales la pena y sabes porque! Por favor mírala podrá ser muy bonita pero es una estúpida, una ESTUPIDA y dime con quién andas y te diré quien eres, me arrepiento de ser tu amiga, para mi estas muerto-

Soul cayó al piso las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, yo me fui de ahí, al salir del teatro solo corrí, no recuerdo cuanto, solo recuerdo ver casas pasar una tras otra.

Mi vestido negro se agitaba contra el viento, mi pintura estaba corrida, parecía una novia de terror.

Novia? Jajá que gracia me hace eso ahora, no me importa nada, solo quería dormir, me lance sobre la cama y ahí me quede llorando en silencio. Al despertar mañana le pediré a mi padre si nos podemos cambiar de casa, sé que el aceptara ya que detesta a los vecinos y lo ha planteado varias veces.

Así…despacio…me dormí.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero siento el olor de Soul, detesto tener su olor tan grabado en mi mente, que incluso me lo imagino. Abrí un poco mis ojos y ahí estaba tan nítido como televisión HD. Soul estaba a mi lado durmiendo conmigo. Tan tranquilo, estaba sonrojado se notaba que había llorado, trate de irme de ahí, no quería verlo, no me importaba lo que tenía que decirme, me levante de la cama, cuando sentí que su brazo me tomaba y me jalaba contra él, en un movimiento brusco se posiciono sobre mí y lo escuche susurrar

_Si tú te vas no queda nada sigo cantando con la luz apagada porque la guerra me quito mirada.  
>Sé que en tus ojos todavía hay amor y tu mirada dice volveré.<em>

-Vuelve a mi Maka, sé que soy una mierda, sé que la verdad es que no soy anda cool, sé que soy un asco, pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza que alguien tan genial, cool, inteligente como tú, podría amarme. Además siempre me ayudabas con Liz! Al comienzo lo hice solo para llamar tu atención pero tú me aconsejaste con tanta tranquilidad, _ve atrévete y bésala, seguro que será tu novia _y con una sonrisa Maka, ME LO DIJISTE CON UNA SONRISA! YO TE AMABA, YO TE AMO! Y tu estúpida! Me gustas desde el día que me mude, me gustas incluso desde el primer día que te vi!-

No sabía que decir, las lágrimas caían y caían por mis ojos, fui tan tonta, si solo se lo hubiera dicho.

-No me digas nada Maka, no llores, bésame-

No logre reaccionar cuando los labios de Soul estaban junto a los míos, era mi primer beso, y era con Soul. No podía estar más feliz lo abrace con fuerza, estábamos tan entregados a esa muestra de amor, sin importarnos nada más. Excepto…

-SOUL EVANS SUELTA A MI HIJA TU MALDITO NIÑO PERVETIDO!-

Actualmente Soul es mi novio, dejo de ser el capitán y está en el club de música de la escuela, tenemos un grupo de amigos realmente muy agradable y claro nada popular. Pero eso me da igual, y Liz?  
>Bueno ella tiene nuevo novio, se lo consiguió el día siguiente de que Soul cortara con ella.<p>

Si esa es mi vida, ese es mi novio, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi amante y el amor de mi vida. Porque siempre lo supe, Tu pertenecías conmigo.

_Te amo Soul…_

* * *

><p><em>Ya vale espero que les haya gustado mucho canciones con las cuales me inspire You Belong with me Taylor Swift (La amo la mayor inspiracion en mis fics xD) Y Te Esperare de Cali &amp; El Dandee, buenas canciones una buena escritora y una gran fic que mas pedir que un REVIEW! (<strong>SIGUE LOS PUNTOS!<strong>)_

_REVIEW REVIEW !_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
